This invention, in general, relates to rendering of a web page on an electronic display device based on preferences of a user.
In today's digitally interconnected world, available technologies display web pages on a display device by applying systems or algorithms to the display device. However, due to the large number of geographies available and multiple web pages serving multitudes of end users across demographics and culture, the solutions prevalent today are far from satisfactory. Often, the user is not satisfied with the rendering of the web pages which results in limited usage of the web pages by the user. There is a need for active involvement of the user in rendering of the web pages in order to exercise the user's preferences. Moreover, there is a need for obtaining inputs from the user on different attributes and using these inputs for rendering the web pages for the satisfaction of the user.
Typically a web browser displays the web page comprising elements of the web page such as text, images, buttons, tables, videos, music, etc., in a markup language format on the web page. An embedded device may use an embedded web browser for displaying the web page. There may be a need to optimize an embedded web browser to display the web page to the user based on the user preferences. The embedded device may have restrictions on screen size, memory, and network bandwidth. The display of the web page on the embedded web browser may further require modification to conform to a given screen size of the embedded device without losing information contained in the web page. The embedded web browser may also need to support easy user navigation of the web page since the screen size is limited and to enable the user to navigate through a web page with minimal movement by the user.
Therefore, the presentation of the web page on the embedded device may require modification to conform to the screen size of the embedded device. If original display attributes of the elements of the web page are maintained, the user may find viewing the full image of the web page on the limited screen size of the embedded device to be problematic. The embedded web browser may also be required to render the web page in more than one visual presentation format which is adaptive to the screen size and the preferences of the user. Moreover, in order to improve user experience, there is a need for processing the web page and displaying the web page at the instant of receiving the web page from a server in order to reduce waiting time for the user.
Hence, there is a need for an embedded web browser that enables the user to modify the presentation of the web page on the embedded device in accordance with the user preferences. There is also a need for the embedded web browser to provide an interactive user interface that aids the user in iteratively modifying the visual presentation of the web page in accordance with the user preferences. The embedded web browser may also need to process the modifications made by the user in order to render the web page to the user based on the user preferences. Therefore, there is a need for adaptive rendering of the web page on the electronic display device in a visual presentation format based on user preferences.